


The Balance of the Force

by Lorienstale



Series: The What-If Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, And should stop tagging, Ben Solo Lives, Can be read as slash, Cuz he didn't deserve to die, Fix-It, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May 4th, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, Or not, Sad with a Happy Ending, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, What-If, Which may have a sequel later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorienstale/pseuds/Lorienstale
Summary: -AU-"I saw us, ruling over the Galaxy side by side." What if somehow, Rey and Ben's vision proved right ? Just a little fix-it of the end of RoS. I am not English speaking, so please, forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The What-If Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Balance of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmh... To publish a Star Wars one-shot on May, 4th... How original...I know, I should be working on my next chapter of my LotR fanfic, but this had been running through my mind since the day I went to see the Rise of Skywalker at the cinema and I just couldn't resist.  
> So anyway, this just a kind of small fix-it of the end of RoS, which I don't really agree with. It can be read as Ben/Rey or not, it's up to you. Enjoy !

Ben exhaled sharply when his left hand finally met the top of the hole he had been pushed into. Slowly, painfully, he managed to tightly grasp the cold rocks with his right hand and began to pull himself out.

The place was dark, silent, dead. Rey was laying on the dark stone, completely white and still.

'No…' was the only word the young man could think of. No. Not Rey. Not her. Not now. No.

He tried to run to her, but his right leg quickly made him understand this wasn't the brightest idea. He fell, but got up less than a second later. He needed to reach her, nothing would forbid him to do so. Only by the strength of his will did the man manage to limp far enough to reach the fallen woman, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg. Her face was as white as snow, her chest completely unmoving, her eyes glazed, staring at an invisible point in the horizon. Ben felt tears starting to fill his vision as he shakingly brought Rey's face close to his chest. She felt so cold…

A long minute passed where the young man remained there, sobbing over the Jedi's dead body, guilt, grief and a profound sadness filling his mind. It was all his fault. If he'd been stronger… If he'd resisted the Emperor… If he'd come here earlier…

She could not be dead. No. She did not deserve it. No. He needed her. The Galaxy needed her. The Force was unbalanced. Ben felt it. What was he supposed to do to bring the balance back ?

The man's head suddenly shot up. There was a way. A dangerous one. He wasn't even sure he could succeed, and if he failed… Ben would be the one to die… And the problem would remain the same. The Force would remain unbalanced and everything would start over again. Yet, he could not see any other option.

'Mother, Uncle, Grandfather, help me…' he sent a silent prayer through the Force, even though he doubted they would truly be able to help him. Ben closed his eyes and gently pressed a hand on Rey's cold and still chest. Hopefully she would understand what he was trying to do.

The first thing Rey was aware of was the slow rise and fall of her chest. Wait… Rise and fall ? How was this possible ? The voices had told her… 'These are your last steps', how could she be alive ? There had to be a reason…

Slowly, the young woman opened her eyes, to meet Ben's. He was smiling at her, small tears streaming down his face. Rey immediately sat up. She didn't feel the least tired or hurt, surprisingly, but Ben… Ben looked so pale, exhausted… He was shaking and his eyes were only half-opened… Something was amiss...

"Read me…" he barely whispered. She looked at him in confusion for some seconds, but eventually as if they both knew exactly what to do, the two brought their lips closer to each other's. Closing her eyes, the Jedi prepared to enter the man's mind.

At first, she saw nothing but light and darkness. The Dark Side was still strong in the man, for it still filled the three quarters of his mind. Quickly brushing this away, Rey looked deeper inside and she saw it. Ben placing his hand on her chest, closing his eyes, transferring his energy into her. No… The woman knew what this meant… Ben's lips were becoming cold against hers, the images were fading slowly before her… He was dying !

Knowing they were running out of time, Rey got deeper and deeper. The balance… Light and darkness… Rey and Ben… A dyad… All of a sudden, everything became clear in her mind and she gently backed from the man's face, a look of complete understanding on her face.

Ben couldn't suppress a laugh. It had worked. She had understood. But they had to act very quickly. He didn't have much time left…

The two nodded at each other and closed their eyes, Ben grabbing Rey's hand and Rey grabbing his. Slowly, the man felt the strengths returning to his mind and body, as he sensed Rey got weaker. Immediately, as the woman kept transferring her energy to him, he began to give it back to her. The energy was travelling from him to her, and from her to him. They were connected. They could not live without the other now. They were a dyad.

Slowly, Ben began to open his eyes, to meet Rey's bright smile. They had done it, it had worked. Ben could have sworn he saw their own energy slowly circling around them. They laughed in evident relief before slowly getting up, not letting go of their hands. The man barely have a thought to the fact that his leg wasn't hurting him anymore as they very cautiously walked to the stone throne standing in the middle of the place. When they finally came to stand before it, Rey took a deep breath before releasing Ben's hand. The man held his breath, afraid of what might happen, but the circle of energy didn't break and they both chuckled once more in relief.

Rey was looking straight in front of her, Ben's right hand still in her own. A bright smile illuminated her face. They were here. Sat on the throne. The Force was balanced, at peace. They were together, ruling the Galaxy side by side. The son of the light who had chosen the dark side, and daughter of the shadows, who had picked the path of light.

They were the balance of the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go ! I hope you liked it ! Again, sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, I am not a native English.
> 
> Stay safe and May the Force be with you !


End file.
